narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanamura Clan
|image name=Hanamura Symbol2.svg |english=Hanamura Clan |unnamed clan=No |kanji=花村一族 |romaji=Hanamura Ichizoku |affiliations=Tenkūgakure, Tenkūgakure Regulars, |Kekkei Genkai=Netsugan, |media=Anime, Manga }} The Hanamura Clan (花村一族, Hanamura Ichizoku) is an excessively small congregation of shinobi native to the . They are particularly renowned for their possession of the Netsugan, a which bestows upon its wielders the ability to perceive potential targets based upon their body temperatures. At present, they reside within the Land of Air as members of the Tenkūgakure Regulars. Background Many years ago, the Land of Water was consumed by a bitter civil war in which users of kekkei genkai were called upon to fight upon the frontlines. Due to the fearsome strength wielded by these particular clans and individuals, many came to fear bloodline limits in any form. When the war eventually came to a close, those possessing kekkei genkai underwent a period of intense persecution in which many of their kind were wiped from the face of the shinobi world. Unfortunately, despite the "tame" nature of the Hanamura Clan's kekkei genkai, they too were met with destruction and went nearly extinct during this era. From this point, the survivors of this near-genocide became divided due to a difference in opinion regarding how to move forward. Some were convinced that it would be for the best to abandon the shinobi lifestyle altogether and to go into hiding as farmers or fishermen. However, the rest decided to cast their lot in with and hope that affiliation with the country's hidden village would be enough to elude another round of persecution. In the end, both tactics worked with great success and the Hanamura Clan lived on. Those who served in the Hidden Mist Village did so with great honor, and were hailed as some of the most outstanding shinobi the village has ever produced. In recent history, the Hanamura Clan was amongst those who stood against the Akatsuki during the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Though many of their midst became, unfortunately, casualties of war, they did their part to ensure the shinobi world's survival. However, despite their heroism, many of them were still treated with harshness by residents of the Land of Water unaffiliated with the village. It was this "ungrateful" mindset, coupled with Katsumi Hanamura's ascending to leader over the entire clan, that convinced them to abandon the Hidden Mist altogether and take up residence within the Land of Air. Abilities *Main Article: Netsugan The Netsugan (熱眼, Heat Eye) is a which manifests itself exclusively within certain members of the Hanamura Clan. As a whole, it is an exceptionally rare kekkei genkai, having only appeared within a small number of the Clan's members over the course of its many generations of existence. Unlike most classified under the title dōjutsu, it does not grant its wielders the ability to perceive chakra, or its flow, in any ways. However, it bestows upon its wielders the capacity to perceive objects based upon their temperatures; with the colder objects appearing as various shades of blue and the warmer objects appearing as various shades of red. It is noted that, unlike any other dōjutsu, the Netsugan allows its user to decide whether to activate one, or both, eyes at a time. Known Members *Katsumi Hanamura *Ayame Nomura See Also *Tenkūgakure Regulars